


Soft Spots are Made for Poking

by trinielf82



Series: Hooker AU [5]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinielf82/pseuds/trinielf82





	Soft Spots are Made for Poking

Ty waved at Nick as he looked around the coffee shop. His partner was sitting in the back, munching on some kid of sweet pastry. 

Nick plopped down across from Ty “Why the hell did you want to have breakfast here? You don’t even drink coffee.” he knew he sounded grumpy but he didn’t care. He had not gotten much sleep as that damn video had been on his mind all night.

"Well good morning to you Sunshine" Ty said happily munching on his sweet breakfast. 

Nick shot him the finger and waved over a server “You serve whiskey in your coffees?”

The server blinked down at Nick as if he were nuts. “Umm…”

Ty shook his head “Just ignore him. He’ll take a coffee. Strong” 

The kid nodded and seemed like he couldn’t get away from their table quick enough. 

"What’s wrong with you? You look like shit Irish."

"Trouble sleeping." he didn’t think his partner needed to know the cause. Didn’t need to know how many times he brought his self off to that damn video. "So, how was tall dark and dreamy?"

"Really good kisser."Ty grinned as he finished off his pastry "Almost ended up going at it in the bushes outside the station"

Nick raised a brow. “Seriously Ty?” 

"Hey don’t judge me. Have you seen Garrett? The man is sex on legs." 

Of course the kid chose that moment to return with Nick’s coffee. He bit his lip to stop the laughter that was bubbling up. The kid’s eyes were wide as they placed the coffee on the table and left.

”Ah yes, i love the smell of traumatized teens in the morning.” He sipped the coffee “so what base did you get to?” Nick waggled his brows causing his partner to roll his eyes in amusement.

"Unfortunately i was cock blocked by his mom"

“What?”

"Who happens to be Beverly Carter-Garrett. And an ice cold bitch"

"Wow" 

Ty shrugged “I’m going lawyer huntin’ and no disapproving mama is gonna stop me” 

"Good luck with that" Nick’s phone chimed and he ignored it. But it kept on chiming and he purposefully ignored it and Ty’s questioning look

"Not gonna get that?"

"Nope"

"Why Nicholas O’Flaherty, did you dine and dash on someone?"

Nick scowled “No jesus, how little you think of me.” he huffed

"So who are you avoiding?"

"No one" He was certain the messages were from Kelly. He didn’t need anymore surprises right now. He looked at his watch pointedly "We gotta go. Don’t want Burns to give us another lecture"

"I am very disappointed in you Nicholas. And you Tyler, i expected more from you. Those rookies look up to you too and you cannot be strolling in here late!" Ty mimicked their Captain. "Why anyone would want us to be someone’s role model is beyond me" he returned to his own voice

Nick grinned “Why Tyler, you know it’s our winning personalities that gets them every time.” He drained his coffee “C’mon, we’ve got criminals to apprehend and rookies to terrorize.” 

As he followed Ty out of the coffee shop he stole a glance at his phone. the messages were indeed from Abbott

Good morning Detective…hope you slept well ;)

And because i want you to have a good day…..

"Fuck" Nick blurted out at the very naked picture of one Kelly Abbott, all lean muscles and very hard cock. The picture was from the neck down and holy fucking fuck, it was an eyeful. 

Ty looked back at him. frowning “Every thing ok?”

Nick fumbled his phone as he tried to close off the message “Yeah peachy.” 

"Ohkkk then" His partner resumed his walk to his truck. 

I could write you up for harassment he texted back as he followed Ty to his truck. 

The reply came within seconds Bite me. Detective…Hard….Everywhere. Then kiss it and make it better. And you know, you could suck me off while you’re down there

Nick ran into Ty, nearly dropping his phone as he ploughed into his friend’s back.

"What the fuck man!" 

"Sorry Ty" 

Ty watched Nick a minute then snatched his phone before he realized what was going to happen

"Ty, what the fuck? Give me my damn phone!" 

Ty’s eyes widened as he looked at the phone then back up at Nick “Well well Irish, how..interesting”

Nick was thankful he hadn’t saved Kelly’s name under his number. He was pretty sure his damn face was red right now.

"So, who’s the…."

"No. Not talking about this. Not now or ever." Nick kept walking, trying to ignore Ty who was snickering behind him.

*****************************************************

Kelly smirked as he sent his reply to the detective. This was too much fun. Nick had pissed him off with that quip last night so why not torture him this way? It was obviously having the desired effect. 

"Up to mischief are we?" 

Kelly’s head jerked up. Liam was leaning against his door jamb. How long had the man been there watching him? He hadn’t even heard the door open.

"Uh, not really" Smooth Kelly, real smooth.

Liam raised a brow “So you just make it a habit of smiling at your phone like that?” 

Kelly set his phone aside on his bed. Liam would lose his shit if he knew he was communicating with Nick. 

"Just a silly thing Clancy sent me" Please please don’t ask to see my phone. Kelly hoped he was channeling a nonchalant look because his stomach was churning.

Liam moved off of the jamb and approached the bed “Speaking of Michelle. i believe it’s time to begin your training.” His arms came down on either side of Kelly as he loomed over him. “Those men won’t stand a chance against those eyes of yours love. You’re going to reel them in nicely.”

Kelly shivered when Liam’s finger reached out and traced his lower lip. “Can’t wait to see you in a suit. I have a batch of clients who are going to love you”

Kelly’s heart was ready to pound right out of his chest. As far as he knew Liam did not sample his merchandise, although there had been talk of him and Clancy. Especially more so now that she had become his number two. What the hell was the man going to do? He was unpredictable at best. 

"Hmmm, the swelling should go down soon" Liam trailed his fingers over Kelly’s face "How are you feeling?"

"I’m ok Liam, really. I’m good to go" 

"These clients are different Kelly. I need you at top performance understood?"

Kelly nodded. 

"Good. Now, go see Michelle. The training will give you time to heal and then we’ll put you back out" Liam straightened up "Oh and Kelly, do whatever you have to to get into Detective’s O’Flaherty’s good graces."

"W-what?" Kelly’s eyes widened. 

Liam smiled. “I didn’t get this far by being an idiot. He has a soft spot for you and soft spots are made for poking. You understand what i’m saying yes?” 

Kelly nodded again “Yeh”

Liam patted his cheek “Do whatever you have to do Kelly. Shouldn’t be too hard to distract him”

Kelly stared after Liam as he walked out. “Fuck” he muttered. He enjoyed flirting with the detective but using him the way Liam wanted? The idea made him feel sick to his stomach.


End file.
